grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Kaja Lorrden
Doctor Kaja Lorrden is a character in The Fatal Conflict. Profile Biography: Kaja was a lonely child who just didn’t seem to get on with the other kids. His father would be off for months at a time aiding in the never-ending war against the undead hordes. One day, on a particularly lousy birthday he went to his room to find his mirror broken, and a gift. It was an alchemy set, a series of complicated flasks and tubes that caught Kaja’s imagination. Though he never found out who the present had been from he used it constantly, brewing up strange concoctions from the plants of his village. He was a natural ever since the start, seeming to instinctively know how to make the most effective use of his herbs and how to boost his potions potency. Even the village’s official pharmacist was in envy of his natural ability. As Kaja grew up he found himself increasingly frustrated by the alchemist’s tools. He knew he could be better, produce more amazing tinctures and tonics and do so faster but the equipment was holding him back. To this end he commissioned something, a large contraption; a veritable maze of valves, flasks and tubes, specially designed to be worn on a person’s back. With this new equipment Kaja was even more impressive. Able to brew basic potions or poisons within mere seconds, with even complicated tonics taking only a couple of minutes to create, whereas before they would have taken days of preparation. He became one of the most noted and influential doctors within the entire human kingdom. That was until he died. He tripped down the stairs of his elegant new mansion and landed impaled on a shard from a broken mirror. When he awoke something was different. The alchemical kit which he had worn everywhere was now fitted differently with tubes going directly into his skin. A strange liquid pumped throughout the contraption, somehow keeping him alive and animate despite the bloody hole in his gut. His new condition was impossible to hide; his flesh had already discoloured to a certain extent before he came around. And the pumping of his contraption was tough to ignore. He was exiled from the human kingdom in fear that he had become an undead monster. So he left and lived on his own, in the wilderness; not really alive, and not really dead somehow perpetuated by his own creation. He spent most of his days searching for herbs and creating ever more complex potions just to amuse himself. This was until he was snatched up to participate in The Fatal Conflict. Equipment: Aside from his contraption Kaja carries around pouches full of rare, or otherwise illicitly obtained herbs. He has a large stockpile of flasks, including some flasks designed to shatter on impact. Abilities: Kaja has a bizarre proficiency in alchemy that others can only dream of. Thanks to his invention he is able to whip up basic potions and poisons in a matter of seconds provided he has the necessary ingredients, and when he does not he is pretty good at improvising. Kaja has a strange instinct that allows him to instinctively discern the potential uses of a new herb by taste alone. Description: Kaja’s skin is a pale green colour, his eyes are hazel and his hair is short and brown. He wears a long brown jacket, and a white undershirt. These both have holes cut in the back to allow his now irremovable contraption to be accessible at all times. The contraption itself is made of brass and glass. Full of valves and tubes and other complicated mechanisms the contraption is always active, pumping his body with what it needs to stay alive. Under his jacket, he wears a pair criss-crossing straps, attached to which is a number of flasks. Along his belt are a number of pouches containing rare and unusual herbs. He wears a pair of safety goggles at all times. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Fatal Conflict Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Magicians Category:Scientists